Talk:Fan Le Lao/@comment-82.141.191.250-20170815214239/@comment-53539-20170816173042
The rape of her in the side chapter was a point that he could take her any time, but no matter what, she wouldn't bring herself to love him. The game came afterwards and was to prove that she wasn't so high and mighty and given the circumstances, she could fall in love with her worst enemy without even knowing what he had done to her and her family. So that was the point of the game, to make Zhao Yan hand her love over to him willingly, despite having raped her, killed her father and her friends and turned one sister into a Vampire. Also not her not resisting may be one of a number of things, but bare in mind the chains you often see her in early are magical chains that make you too weak to resist. Even then, once he has taken her (which happened half way through the side chapter) she gives up and just accepts him, but doesn't love him. Again, the dress she wears in the rape side chapter is the same dress she was wearing prior to the game, the only difference is a veil was placed over her head. Fan Le Lao is a powerful vampire, a stab wound won't kill him and he recovers quickly. Don't forge they have healing powers as Vampires. So long as the damage doesn't kill them they can bounce back. In chapter 97, Yi Sai has regenerated his arm from cutting it off, for example. Also, Fan Le Lao is not so much of a showman, it was more about making Zhao Yan do as he wants her to do and prove that her faith and righteous streak was a joke. Once he proved that without her memories she was just another girl who could fall in love easy she just fell into line. He has his own form of sadism while Yi Sai has his, one is obvious as Yi Sai is brutal and Fan Le Lao is cunning. One uses force to make you do what he wants and the other tricks you. In the end, Fan Le Lao has Zhao Yan in a position. I hate to bring up VtM but in the franchise VS takes a lot of things from, the Lasombra and the Tsimice act exactly as Yi Sai and Fan Le Lao do pretty much. I can say their representation from playing the game is pretty much spot-on so I hand AK.17 that much. Actually, it would. As I showed in my last post the manhau has so far hidden every scene of nudity. Take for instance that image of Ji Xiu I put up, the only item he is wearing is the cloth. This is not the only instance and there are a number at this point including a colour spread of Yue Jian where her breasts are blacked out. The write AK.17 is censoring the frames. He most likely cannot show anything or won't. AK.17's only other comic has the same situation and is actually rather light hearted even compared to this comic, which is quite dark as it is. In fact, its a very different comic entirely. Note; you can't really use other comics to prove a point as comics can be very different from each other depending on the writer and the mangazine they come from. For example, the Japanese manga One Piece censors all nudity, but the manga Devil Man and its spin offs like Devil Woman don't. The different is one is a Shonen Jump magazine and therefor for teenagers and the other is for adults. Saloon Music magazine is for teenagers and therefore isn't by Chinese law allowed to do certain things. Again, in 73, it was Yue Jian who he did it in front of, the two girls had swapped places. The reader isn't aware of this for a few chapters though.